You
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Kris bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal pada Tao. Ia lebih memilih menulis surat yang ia titipkan pada Shindong untuk Tao. Taoris Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**You**

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

**Kris x Tao**

**Oneshoot**

**Yaoi/BL/Gaje/Bahasa ngawur/Thypo's/dll**

**Gak suka?**

**Jangan baca! Simple Right?**

_Note: Ini hanya Drabble yang super dadakan. Maaf low pendek,dan bahasanya yang kurang jelas,ato bahkan feelsnya yang gak dapet._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" Hai Tao... Ini dokter baru yang akan merawatmu untuk sebulan kedepan,namanya Dokter Wu Yifan. Ayo kasih salam padanya..."ucap seorang dokter bertag name Shindong sembari memperkenalkan seorang dokter muda yang berdiri disebelahnya itu kepada sang pasien.

Sementara sang pasien hanya menoleh sebentar dan mengamati wajah sang dokter barunya itu dengan tatapan tajamnya sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

.

.

.

" Jadi begitulah ceritanya... Tao mengalami depresi yang parah akibat kematian kakak perempuannya yang bunuh diri. Dan orang tuanya terpaksa memasukkannya kesini karena sudah beberapa kali ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya."jelas Shindong saat mereka keluar dari kamar rawat Tao.

Wu Yifan-atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris itu hanya mengangguk angguk,mencoba untuk mempelajari dan memahami hal sekecil apapun tentang pasien bernama lengkap Huang ZiTao itu.

Ya, ini adalah sebuah tantangan menurutnya,sebuah tantangan untuk bisa membuat ZiTao sembuh dan juga untuk membuktikan kepada sang ayah jika ia sudah layak untuk mewarisi jabatan direktur di Seoul Health Hospital,rumah sakit swasta milik keluarganya.

.

.

.

Dan sejak itulah, Kris mulai menekuni tugasnya itu dengan seksama, bahkan sering kali ia menginap dirumah sakit hanya untuk menemani Zitao.

Jangan mengira jika Kris akan mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Zitao selama dokter tampan itu menemaninya.

Karena pada kenyataaannya,meski Tao terlihat normal dan biasa biasa saja, namun tak sekalipun pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda itu mau berbicara padanya.

Tao akan menghabiskan waktunya disiang hari dengan menatap keluar jendela seharian. Dan malam hari _namja _itu lebih memilih berbaring diam dan sesekali memainkan boneka panda yang selalu dibawanya.

Awalnya Kris heran akan keberadaan boneka panda itu, namun Shindong menjelaskan jika boneka itu adalah boneka pemberian sang kakak sebelum dia bunuh diri.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kris kembali menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk menemani Zitao lagi, entah kenapa ia merasa lebih nyaman saat berada dikamar pemuda panda itu. Padahal, sekali lagi Tao sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya,atau bahkan menoleh saat ia mengajak pemuda itu berbicara.

" Ish! Apa sih yang kau lihat diluar sana Panda? Kenapa kau terus menatap keluar huh?"lagi,Kris tak pernahbosan mengajaknya berinteraksi.

"..."

" Lebih baik kau menatap wajahku yang tampan ini _eoh_... Lihatlah,bahkan diluar mulai gelap,pasti sebentar lagi turun hujan."ucap Kris sambil membuka korden jendela agar lebih lebar.

"Yah,bahkan malah sudah gerimis."ucap Kris lagi mengadahkan tangannya keluar jendela. Benar... Hujan turun dengan perlahan.

Tao yang semula sibuk memeluk boneka pandanya itu tiba tiba mendongak menatap Kris,ia pun lalu mengikuti Kris mengadahkan salah satu telapak tangannya keluar hingga titik titik air hujan itu terpercik ke tangannya.

Kris yang tak menyangka akan mendapat respon dari pasiennya itu hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tak percaya. Sungguh ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang pesat menurutnya.

" Kau menyukai hujan?"tanya Kris senang melihat Tao yang kini mengulurkan kedua tangannya keluar jendela.

Tao menoleh kepadanya dan mengangguk antusias. Dan Kris bersumpah jika baru sekali ini Tao mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Hujan.."ucap pemuda panda itu pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh sang dokter. Ia kembali menatap Tao yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

" Hujan dan pelangi..."lanjut Tao tersenyum yang membuat Kris membatu seketika.

DEG!

DEG!

Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah menyangka jika _namja _yang berstatus sebagai pasiennya ini akan memiliki senyuman seindah itu. Matanya yang menyipit serta pipinya terlihat chuby dan menggemaskan disaat bersamaan. Bohong jika mengatakan Kris tak terpesona pada _namja _panda ini.

Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terulur menarik lengan pemuda yang lebih muda itu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Tao.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum senang begitu melihat Tao yang terus tersenyum saat merasakan tetes tetes air hujan menerpa wajahnya.

Ia bahkan lagi tak ingat sejak kapan ia berada disana,bermain air hujan seperti yang Tao lakukan.

Yang jelas,ia menikmati pada apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Dan hari selanjutnya,Tao tampak semakin menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan. Ia semakin sering berbicara dan mau menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Setiap sore Kris selalu mengajaknya berkeliling taman dan mengobrol panjang lebar,meskipun... Yeah,mungkin Kris lah yang banyak berbicara,karena Tao hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

Dari situlah Kris tahu jika penyebab kakak Tao bunuh diri adalah perjodohannya dengan seorang pria yang tak dicintainya.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, tak terasa sebulan sudah Kris bertugas di panti rehabilitasi itu dan kini saatnya ia harus kembali ke Seoul untuk menjalankan tugasnya yang sebenarnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Seoul Health Hospital.

.

.

.

Entahlah... Ada perasaan berat dan tak rela saat harus meninggalkan tempat ini.

Ada perasaan tak tega meninggalkan ketika menatap wajah Tao yang tengah tertidur saat terakhir kali ia menjenguknya.

Kris bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal pada Tao. Ia lebih memilih menulis surat yang ia titipkan pada Shindong untuk Tao.

Bagaimanapun ia harus pergi,karena Panti rehabilitasi itu hanyalah sebuah ajang persiapan baginya untuk tugasnya sebagai pemimpin di Seoul Health Hospital.

Dan kini ia telah berhasil membuat sang ayah bangga pada hasil kerja kerasnya.

.

.

.

Enam bulan terasa sangatlah lama untuk Kris bisa menginjakkan kakinya di koridor panti rehabilitasi ini lagi. Langkahnya tampak terburu buru mengingat betapa rindunya ia pada seseorang yang berada ditempat ini,Tao.

Namun senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya itu seketika sirna saat mendapati kamar tempat Tao dirawat dulu sudah kosong.

Dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat Shindong memberitahunya jika Tao tak mau berbicara lagi dan terus meminta pulang kerumah sejak ia mendengar jika Kris sudah tak bertugas dipanti itu lagi.

Bahkan Tao pergi tanpa membuka amplop surat yang ia titipkan pada Shindong.

.

.

Sedih... Kris tak hanya merasa sedih,tapi juga sangat menyesal.

Andai saja ia tak meninggalkannya disini sendirian.

Andai saja ia tak membutuhkan waktu enam bulan untuk bisa menjemput _namja _panda itu.

Dan andai saja ia lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya,mungkin ia takkan terlambat.

Ya... Kris menyadari jika ia jatuh cinta pada mantan pasiennya itu, Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

.

" Kris,segeralah persiapkan dirimu untuk meeting dan jangan bermalas malasan seperti itu. Aku akan menyuruh suster untuk mengantar segelas kopi untukmu."perintah Luhan-sekretaris yang juga merupakan sepupunya itu dengan ketus.

Kris hanya menatapnya malas,"Ya,kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati huh!"gerutunya kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum jahil,"Tentu saja,Sehunnie tak pernah mengecewakanku Kris. Ya sudah,aku menunggumu di lobby sepuluh menit lagi . Jangan terlambat,mengerti?"balas pemuda cantik itu sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan Kris hanya bisa mendengus kesal pada sikap sepupunya itu." Sebenarnya yang jadi bos disini siapa sih?"

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu ruangannya itu terketuk pelan,"Masuk!"titah Kris dengan suara beratnya yang tegas.

Seorang _namja _masuk membawa segelas kopi pesanan Luhan tadi,"Taruh saja dimeja"lagi,Kris memberi perintah,sementara ia membelakangi _namja _itu karena tengah mengancingkan kemeja yang baru dipakainya.

"Baik."jawab pemuda itu singkat sebelum meletakkan kopi itu dimeja. Namun jawaban tadi sukses membuat Kris membalikkan badannya dengan cepat kearah pemuda itu.

Suara itu sangat dikenalnya. Suara _namja _itu mirip dengan suara...

"Tao!"Kris menatap tak percaya pada namja didepannya itu. Oh Tuhaaann... Benarkah yang dilihatnya ini?

"_G-Gege_... Kris _Gege_?"Tao- _namja _itu mengerjapkan matanya.

GREB!

Tao tersentak kaget saat tiba tiba Kris memeluknya erat.

" Astaga ZiTao... Kemana saja kau baby? Kau tahu,aku mencarimu... Kumohon jangan pergi lagi dariku."Kris melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Tao.

" Ya?"tanya Tao dengan nada sendu,ada kerinduan yang tersemat pada tatapan _namja _itu,dan juga harapan.

" Aku mencintaimu Tao... Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao..."ucap Kris dengan nafas memburu.

Tao tercekat," Apa? Ta-tapi aku-Mppph

Bahkan Kris tak memberi kesempatan pada Tao untuk menjawabnya. Ia sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir _namja _manis itu dengan bibirnya. Membawa pemuda itu pada manisnya sebuah ciuman pertama.

Karna bagi Kris,apa yang diucapkannya itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan,itu adalah sebuah pernyataan.

Pernyataan yang mengklaim jika Tao adalah miliknya,**dulu**-**kemarin**-**hari ini**-**besok dan nanti**.

Tao hanya miliknya,milik Wu Yi Fan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Jelek? iya

Gaje? Biarinlah... namanya uga dadakan.

Yang dah mampir dan baca nich drabble makasiiiihhh bnget.

Review eaaaa... Biar aq punya semangat buat ngelanjut yang lain gitu hehehehe...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last...**

**Whatever I Love KrisTao**

**Forever**


	2. Misunderstand

**Sebelumnya aq minta maaf banget. Karena tadinya ini udah aq post sendiri,tapi ternyata gak tahu kenapa ini acc gak bisa dibuka. Dan ff nya pun gak bisa keluar. Jadi aku putusin buat update disini aja.**

_"Excuse me,apa beliau ada didalam?"tanya pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan seorang suster yang hendak mengetuk pintu didepannya itu._

_Suster itu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum ramah,kemudian ia mengangguk._

_"Apa kopi ini untuk beliau?"tanya pemuda itu lagi ketika pandangannya jatuh pada nampan berisi secangkir kopi yang dibawa oleh suster itu._

_Kembali suster itu mengangguk._

_" Euhm,biar aku saja yang membawanya masuk suster, Wu ahjussi pasti tak menyangka jika aku datang berkunjung hari ini."ucapnya sambil mengambil alih nampan itu dari tangan sang suster._

_" Ta-tapi tuan muda-_

_"Tak apa suster,aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kesehatan Shiyuan noona pada Wu ahjussi,jadi kau tak perlu merasa merepotkanku..."potongnya yang membuat suster itu memilih menghentikan ucapanya._

_Sebenarnya, dia ingin memberitahu pemuda itu jika sudah sejak seminggu ini ruangan itu tidak lagi ditempati oleh Tuan Wu. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya,karena ia langsung berbalik dan mengetuk pintu itu kayu itu._

_._

_._

_"Tok tok tok"_

_Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu ruanganpun itu terketuk pelan._

_"Masuk!"titah seorang namja yang berada didalam ruangan itu-Kris, dengan suara beratnya yang tegas._

_Namja itupun berjalan masuk,"Ah-_

_"Taruh saja dimeja!"perintah Kris lagi yang membuat namja itu cukup kaget._

_Sementara ia membelakangi namja itu karena tengah mengancingkan kemeja yang baru dipakainya._

_Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya,"Wu Ahjussi tak pernah berbicara dengan nada setegas itu sebelumnya,apa dia sedang marah?"batinnya berfikir._

_"Baik."jawabnya singkat sebelum meletakkan kopi itu dimeja._

_Namun jawabannya tadi sukses membuat Kris membalikkan badannya dengan cepat kearahnya._

_Suara itu sangat dikenal oleh Kris. Suaranya mirip dengan suara..._

_._

_._

_"Tao!"Kris menatap tak percaya pada namja didepannya itu. Oh Tuhan,Benarkah yang dilihatnya ini?_

_"G-Gege... Kris Gege?"Tao- namja itu mengerjapkan matanya._

_GREB!_

_Tao tersentak kaget saat tiba tiba Kris memeluknya erat._

_" Astaga ZiTao... Kemana saja kau baby? Kau tahu,aku mencarimu... Kumohon jangan pergi lagi dariku."Kris melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah namja itu dengan kedua tangannya._

_" Ya?"tanya Tao dengan nada sendu,ada kerinduan yang tersemat pada tatapan namja itu,dan juga harapan._

_" Aku mencintaimu Tao... Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao..."ucap Kris tiba tiba dengan nafas memburu._

_Tao tercekat,ia menatap Kris dengan tatatapan tak percaya._

_" Apa? Ta-tapi aku-Mppph_

_Bahkan Kris tak memberi kesempatan pada Tao untuk menjawabnya. Ia sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir namja manis itu dengan bibirnya. Membawa pemuda itu pada manisnya sebuah ciuman pertama._

_Tao membelalakan matanya kaget saat tiba tiba Kris mencium bibirnya. Dan dia benar benar tak percaya,Kris melakukan hal ini padanya. Dan ia berusaha melepas ciuman itu saat merasakan lidah Kris yang mulai memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya._

_Tidak tidak!_

_Zi Tao tak ingin melakukan hal gila ini. Apalagi ini dikantor,ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malunya dia jika sampai ada orang yang melihatnya._

_Namun sepertinya usahanya hanya sia sia,karena Kris justru semakin rakus menciumi bibirnya,dan bahkan Kris menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman mereka makin dalam._

_Dan entah kenapa Taopun akhirnya tak kuasa lagi melawan keinginan Kris saat lidah pemuda tampan itu membelai setiap sudut bibir mungilnya dengan lembut._

_Ia membuka mulutnya pelan dan membiarkan lidah Kris masuk dan membelai setiap inchi dari mulutnya. Perlahan,iapun ikut menikmati ciuman yang semakin lama justru semakin terasa panas itu. Ia lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kris saat merasa tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukan namja tampan itu.  
_

_"Eungghh..."_

_Dan Kris hampir saja kehilangan kendali saat mendengar lenguhan namja manis itu. Ia menyeringai dalam ciumannya,tangannya menyelinap kedalam kemeja yang dikenakan namja dipelukannya itu dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. Membuat desahan namja itu semakin terdengar jelas._

_Oh Tuhan... Bahkan Kris tak sadar jika sesuatu dibawah sana sudah menegang dengan hebat. Desahannya mengalun sangat indah dan menggoda. Jangan salahkan Kris jika sekarang ia tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang-_

_Drttt Drttttt Drrtttttt...!_

_" Oh shitt! "umpatnya pelan saat tiba tiba ponsel disakunya bergetar dan membuatnya melepas ciuman itu dengan sangat terpaksa._

_Ia mendengus kesal menatap nama pemanggil di touchscreennya itu,Luhan._

_" Tsk! Ada ap-_

_"...!"_

_" Ish! Ya ya aku akan segera turun huh!"jawabnya sambil melirik kearah Zi Tao. Pemuda itu memilih menunduk,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih tampak merona._

_" ...!"_

_" Ya! Aku turun sekarang pabbo! Aish!"Kris setengah berteriak sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya dengan kasar._

_" Maafkan gege Tao,gege harus pergi sekarang. Gege sedang ditunggu diruang meeting baby... "ucapnya sambil mengecup kening pemuda itu dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih menatapnya dengan tak percaya._

_._

_._

_._

**MISUNDERSTAND (Sequel of You)**

**TaoRis Fanfiction T**

**.**

**(Kris x Tao)**

**(Sehun X Luhan)**

**.**

**.**

**TwooShoot**

**.**

**Romance(not sure),Friendship**

**BL/Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ OK!**

.

.

.

.

AN : Meski ini sekuel dari You, tapi sebenarnya ini bergenre friendship. Dan untuk KT momentnya juga gak banyak. Tapi jangan khawatir karena fokus masalahnya masih seputar KT.

Dan untuk story yang italic,bisa dibilang itu flashback tapi versi Tao dan authornya...kekekeke.

.

.

.

"Tuk, tuk,tuk,tuk"

Suara ujung garpu yang beradu dengan piring keramik itu terus terdengar,membuat kedua orang yang berada didepan sang pembuat suara hanya bisa saling pandang.

" Kau ini kenapa sih Yi Fan? Kenapa sarapanmu hanya kau tusuk tusuk tak jelas seperti itu heuh?"akhirnya, jengah juga mereka menghadapi sikap pemuda yang dipanggil Yi Fan itu,sang pembuat kekacauan.

Yi Fan yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk menatap sarapannya -_yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu_- lalu mendongak menatap sang penginterupsi, Mommynya.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum kemudian beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" Aku tak berselera makan Mom..."jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauh dengan lesu. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang kini kembali saling pandang mendengar jawaban dari sang anak.

" Anak itu kenapa lagi sih?"tanya sang ayah sebelum memasukkan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya. Dan sukses mendapat deathglare dari istrinya.

" Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku huh? Bukannya setiap hari dia bekerja bersamamu? Mungkin kau terlalu banyak membebaninya dengan pekerjaan Dad."gerutu sang istri dengan sewot.

Lelaki itu-Tuan Wu- hanya mengendikan bahunya seperti tak peduli. Dan itu semakin membuat sang istri mendengus kesal. Wanita itupun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang makan itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sementara Tuan Wu hanya bisa mendengus pelan begitu ia menyadari jika kini ia hanya sendiri menikmati sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran akan penyebab dari perubahan sikap putranya-Wu Yi Fan,atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu yang menjadi aneh,menurutnya.

Tidak mungkin jika itu adalah masalah pekerjaan,karna Tuan Wu yakin jika ia tak terlalu banyak membebani putra semata wayangnya itu dengan pekerjaan. Dan lagi Kris bukanlah_ namja_ lemah yang hanya karena pekerjaan hingga membuatnya kehilangan semangat seperti itu.

Semuanya berawal dari hampir dua minggu yang lalu.

Waktu itu sepulang dari kantornya,Kris langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci diri hingga pagi.

Bahkan hingga waktu makan malampun ia tak turun untuk bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya diruang makan.

Awalnya kedua orang tuanya mengira jika Kris hanya kelelahan,tapi karna sikapnya yang terus aneh dari hari kehari,membuat mereka bertanya tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi pada sang anak hingga membuatnya berubah jadi pendiam.

Sebenarnya jika dibilang berubah pendiampun tidaklah tepat,karna pada dasarnya sifat Kris memang seperti itu,angkuh dan pendiam. Dan itu tak menjadi masalah besar bagi kedua orang tuanya.

Permasalahannya adalah sikap Kris yang jadi tertutup dan terkadang ia bahkan akan bertingkah aneh.

Pada pagi hari ia akan berangkat dengan cepat ke rumah sakit,bahkan sebelum waktu sarapan sekalipun,seolah olah ia akan mengerjakan semua tugasnya yang menumpuk dikantor dengan segera.

Namun anehnya,sesampainya dikantor,Kris tidaklah segera mengerjakan tugasnya seperti dugaan sebelumnya.

Karena kenyataannya yang dia lakukan adalah bengong alias melamun.

Dan begitu ditanya apa yang sedang difikirkannya,Kris hanya menjawab jika ia sedang mengantuk,capek dan alasan lainnya yang sering kali membuat Luhan 'gemas' dan ingin melemparkannya kekolam hiu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris tengah berjalan dengan tergesa gesa melewati koridor rumah sakit itu. Dengan mimik dingin dan juga serius, ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sapaan beberapa dokter ataupun suster yang berpapasan dengannya.

Tak lupa mulutnya menggumamkan sumpah serapahnya yang ia tujukan pada sang sekretaris 'tercintanya'-Xi Luhan-yang lagi lagi memaksanya untuk berangkat kesebuah seminar yang rencananya dialah yang akan jadi pembicaranya.

"Tsk! Awas saja kau rusa bodoh,akan kubuat kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hingga tidak bisa berkencan dengan kekasih albinomu itu dalam seminggu ini."lagi,Kris terus saja menggerutu pelan.

Sebenarnya itu tidaklah salah Luhan sepenuhnya jika mengajaknya berangkat lebih cepat dari rencana semula.

Salahkan saja dirinya yang selalu melamun akhir akhir ini,yang membuat sepupunya itu gerah dengan sikapnya yang aneh.

Salahkan juga lift yang sedang diperbaiki,kenapa harus rusak disaat ia tengah terburu buru seperti saat ini hingga mengharuskannya melewati koridor ruang rawat inap itu dan yang berarti ia harus lewat jalan memutar menuju lobby.

.

.

.

" Kumohon mengertilah... Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi..."tiba tiba Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang,suara itu... Suara seorang _namja._

Suara yang hampir atau bahkan sama dengan suara Zi Tao. _Namja_ yang dicarinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan ingatannya kemudian terjatuh pada kejadian dua minggu yang lalu,saat tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Zi Tao diruang kerjanya saat Tao-_ yang entah karena apa bisa masuk kedalam ruangannya._

Kris yang sangat bahagia waktu itu langsung memeluk dan bahkan ia sempat berciuman dengan_ namja_ manis itu.

Namun sayangnya,pertemuan itu hanyalah seperti mimpi saja,karna lima menit kemudian Kris harus meninggalkan Tao untuk meeting.

Dan seperti biasanya Kris akan menyumpah serapahi Luhan yang terus menerornya.

Parahnya lagi,saking terburu burunya, Kris bahkan tak sempat menanyakan dimana Tao tinggal ataupun hanya sekedar meminta nomor ponsel _namja_ itu.

Kris benar benar mengutuk segala kecerobohannya itu.

Dan itulah sebenarnya penyebab perubahan sikapnya selama ini...

Tanpa ia sadari kini ia telah berada didepan pintu sebuah kamar rawat inap yang ia yakini sebagai arah sumber suara tadi. Dengan ragu,ia sedikit membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan hingga tak menimbulkan suara. Dan untungnya,orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu juga tak menyadari akan kehadirannya.

" Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu,jadi kumohon jangan menolak keputusanku."lagi,suara _namja_ itu terdengar memelas pada lawan bicaranya.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pemilik suara itu.

Sejujurnya,ia hanya penasaran pada siapa orang yang memiliki suara yang sama seperti suara Tao.

Namun kemudian Kris merasa nafasnya terhenti seketika begitu melihat pemandangan didalam ruangan itu.

Disana... Di ranjang pasien itu duduk seorang wanita cantik dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan perutnya yang besar. Kris memperkirakan jika usia kandungan itu sekitar lima bulan.

Juga seorang _namja_ yang duduk di tepian ranjang itu dan tengah menatap wanita didepannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

" Zi Tao..."desis Kris pelan merasakan nyeri dihatinya saat melihat Tao yang tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan begitu wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

Tao lalu memeluk wanita itu penuh sayang.

" Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku... Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat menginginkannya lahir dengan selamat."Tao melepas pelukannya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengelus perut buncit wanita itu.

Kris tak kuasa menahan gejolak jiwanya,ia memutuskan untuk kembali menutup pintu itu pelan sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lobby.

Pikirannya kalut saat ini,ia seperti tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Tao- bersama seorang wanita yang sedang hamil- dan memeluknya penuh sayang.

Jadi Tao sudah menikah?

Dan itu berarti dia adalah pria normal? Tidak menyimpang sepertinya?

Lalu bagaimana dengannya?

Apa penantiannya selama ini sia sia? Dan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ya,Kris sadar jika ia juga bersalah tak menanyakan jawaban Zi Tao akan pernyataan cintanya waktu itu. Ia selalu berfikir jika Zi Tao juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

" Aarggghh!"Kris mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Perasaannya benar benar kacau saat ini.

_._

_._

_._

" Ya naga jelek! Sebenarnya apa sih maumu hah? Apa kau tahu jika mereka sangat mengharap kedatanganmu huh? Kedatangan seorang psikolog yang sedang -**sinting**-sepertimu."omel Luhan tak terima saat Kris tiba tiba saja mengatakan bahwa dia tak mau menghadiri seminar kesehatan itu.

Kris mendengus sebal saat Luhan menekankan kata 'sinting' barusan.

"Bukankah jauh lebih baik jika aku tak datang,dari pada aku menghancurkan seminar itu dengan pikiranku yang kacau seperti ini huh?"timpalnya membela diri.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas,"Ya,kau benar Kris,siapa juga yang akan mendengar ocehan psikolog sinting sepertimu. Mengatasi persoalan jiwanya sendiri saja tak mampu,apalagi membantu orang lain. Bisa bisa semua pasienmu gantung diri Tuan muda Wu..."sahut Luhan remeh dan membuat Kris langsung melotot kearahnya.

" Terserah kau mau bilang apa rusa _pabbo_,kau tak mengerti pada apa yang kurasakan."ucapnya kali ini dengan suara pelan. Tampak jelas raut penuh kegelisahan diwajah tampannya.

Luhan menyadari itu,bagaimanapun mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil,tentu ia tahu kapan sepupunya itu berkata jujur ataupun bohong sekalipun.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau tak pernah mau bercerita kepadaku Yi Fan..."ucap Luhan dengan nada kalem. Dan seketika ruangan itu terasa begitu sepi. Mereka hanya saling diam.

Kris tahu,jika Luhan sudah menyebutnya dengan nama aslinya,maka itu berarti _namja_ cantik itu benar benar serius.

" Dua minggu yang lalu... Aku bertemu Zi Tao."ucap Kris yang membuat Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

" Apa? Maksudmu Zi Tao,_namja_ yang kau cari selama ini? Lalu dimana dia sekarang Kris? Apa dia baik baik saja huh? Kenapa kau tak mengenalkannya padaku bodoh? Ish!"tanya Luhan bertubi tubi.

"Aku tak tahu..."jawab Kris singkat dan langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari sepupunya.

" Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa tak tahu dimana ia tinggal Kriiiisss? Apa kau tak menanyakannya heuh? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat bertemu dengannya _pabbo_? Astagaaa... Mimpi apa sih aku semalam? Kenapa punya sepupu yang sangat bodoh sepertimu."cerocos Luhan tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Kris.

" Yak! Jangan mengataiku bodoh rusa_ pabbo_! Jika aku mau menyalahkan seseorang disini,maka kaulah orangnya."balas Kris sewot.

" Heuh?"

"Tsk! Jika saja kau tak terus menerorku untuk segera pergi ke tempat meeting waktu itu pasti aku sudah tahu dimana dia tinggal huh!"

"..."

"Bahkan kaulah merusak indahnya ciuman pertama kami!"

Ctak!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan rusa _pabbo_? Kenapa kau malah menjitakku hah?"Kris semakin sebal saat tiba tiba saja Luhan menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

" Dasar pervert! Masih beruntung aku terus menerormu saat itu. Kalau tidak,kau pasti akan melakukan hal hal yang mesum padanya!"balas Luhan sambil menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya,ya! Kau mau kemana rusa jelek? Aku masih belum selesai bercerita."seru Kris pada Luhan sebelum langkah_ namja_ itu sampai dipintu. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum jahil pada Kris.

" Aku mau pulang Tuan Wu Yi Fan... Aku ada janji dengan Sehunnie hari ini. Dan aku tak mau mendengar semua cerita kemesumanmu !"jawabnya enteng dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ya! Xi Luhan_ pabbo_! Memang siapa yang mengijinkanmu pulang hah?"teriak Kris yang tak digubris oleh Luhan._ Namja_ itu tetap melenggang keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Kris menghela nafas kecewanya,padahal tadinya ia berniat menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi siang pada Luhan. Dimana ia melihat Zi Tao dengan seorang wanita hamil yang ia yakini sebagai istri dari pemuda panda itu.

_._

_._

_._

Kris berjalan dengan lesu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diarea parkiran khusus. Sebelah tangannya menenteng tas kerjanya dan sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik simpul dasinya agar lebih longgar.

Ia ingin segera sampai dirumah dan menenangkan dirinya didalam kamar. Pikirannya benar benar kacau saat ini. Bayangan akan Tao yang tengah memeluk wanita itu seperti tak mau hilang dari otaknya.

.

.

.

" Ayolah Sehunnieee... Pleaseee... Sekaliiii ini saja. Ya ya ya.."

Kris hampir saja membuka pintu mobilnya jika saja ia tak mendengar suara itu. Pemuda tampan itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Sebenarnya Kris bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi mendengar nama Sehun,Kris jadi penasaran. Karena yang ia tahu Sehun adalah nama kekasih dari sepupunya,Luhan. Terlebih lagi suara_ namja_ barusan itu seperti sangat familiar ditelinganya.

Kris berjalan beberapa langkah kearah asal suara itu dan tatapannya langsung terjatuh pada dua orang_ namja_ yang tengah berdiri disamping mobil sport mewah berwarna merah.

Dan Kris kembali merasakan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat mengetahui siapa kedua orang itu.

" Zi-Zi Tao... Sehun? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"desisnya dengan nada geram.

Oke! Jika saat melihat Tao tengah memeluk wanita tadi Kris memang tak marah pada pemuda panda itu,meskipun ia tak memungkiri akan kekecewaannya.

Tapi melihat apa yang Tao lakukan dengan Sehun saat ini,akan amat sangat berbohong jika Kris mengatakan ia tak marah pada kedua orang ini.

Disana-tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Kris melihat bagaimana Zi Tao tengah memeluk lengan Sehun dengan manja. Pemuda itu tengah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan merajuk penuh harap. Oh dan tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang terlukis dibibir kucingnya itu.

Kris mengakui jika kini ia sangat marah dan cemburu pada Sehun,apalagi ini berarti, dengan jelas Sehun mengkhianati Luhan,sepupunya.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat melihat sebuah seringaian di bibir Sehun.

" Aku hanya akan menurutimu jika kau menciumku panda..."ucap Sehun enteng,yang langsung saja membuat Kris ingin melempar pemuda itu kekutub utara ataupun mengutuknya menjadi seekor siput albino selamanya. Sementara Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Tsk! Ayolah Hunniee... Bisakah kau memintanya dirumah? Aku malu dilihat orang huh!"gerutu Tao dengan malas.

Sehun berdecak kesal,"Terserah kau saja Panda. Jika kau ingin aku menurutimu,turuti dulu kemauanku."balasnya kembali menyeringai.

Kini giliran Tao yang berdecak kesal,"Ish! Baiklah akan kulakukan! Hahhh... Kenapa aku harus mengenal orang mesum sepertimu sih?"ucapnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya kewajah Sehun dan...

.

.

.

Chup!

.

.

Bahkan Kris seperti tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan itu,walau ia juga sangat tak ingin melihatnya.

Dan layaknya gelas kaca yang jatuh ketanah, hatinya semakin hancur berkeping keping.

Sekali lagi,jika Tao menolaknya demi seorang wanita,mungkin Kris masih bisa menerimanya dan berfikir jika Tao adalah seseorang yang normal.

Tapi jika Tao menolaknya demi Sehun,apakah dia juga bisa menerimanya?

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya,mencoba mengusir bayangan Zi Tao yang tengah berciuman dengan Sehun,dan mereka bercumbu atau bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Tidak! Tidak! dan Tidak! Kris-** tidak- terima!**

Dan dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat dan wajah memerah menahan kemarahannya,Kris berniat memisahkan mereka dan menghajar Sehun agar tidak memaksa Zi Tao'**nya**' untuk melakukan hal hal mesum seperti itu.

Namun pada kenyataannya, sesaat kemudian Kris hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan merutuki kebodohannya sekali lagi.

Karena begitu asyiknya melamun barusan, ia bahkan tak menyadari jika kedua orang itu sudah pergi.

Dan sekarang tinggallah dia seorang diri dengan perasaan yang hancur.

" Sialan kau Zi Tao! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini hah? Siapa kau sebenarnya hingga berani beraninya membuatku seperti ini?"teriak Kris melampiaskan menghiraukan tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada diarea parkir itu.

Setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya,iapun lalu kembali berjalan kearah mobilnya dan tak lama kemudian mobil mewah itupun keluar dari area parkir rumah sakit itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Boleh curhat dikit?

Jadi gny,awalnya dah gak pengen nulis ff or hiatus selamanya gegara seseorang yng ng PM aq pas aq abis ngepost You.

Tapi seminggu kemudian aq ngecek review kalian,sumpah aku ketawa liat review kalian yang rata rata salah paham ama status Tao

Nah,disini bakal aq jelasin sedikit tentang itu,dan masalah Tao saat ditinggal Kris pergi dulu. Tapi gak secara jelas uga sich... #digampar reader

Ohya,jika gak ada halangan FF ini akan aq post chap duanya seminggu kedepan.

Okey,gitu aja...

Terima kasih buat yang dah review dan favorite'n You.

Terima kasih juga dah maw mampir buat baca nich sekuel. Semoga suka eaaa...

Dan low bisa review juga pleaseeee...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last...**

**I Love TaoRis**

**Always!**


End file.
